


Best Kind of Medicine

by kotoriqueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotoriqueen/pseuds/kotoriqueen
Summary: A Sheith sickfic based off of a drawing from tumblr userame-gafuru! You can find the artwork  here! You should also check out their art - I got my motivation to write this because of all their Sheith.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly word for word like how the comic linked in the summary was, but close to it and involves the promp they used, too!

Viral illnesses like influenza and the common cold normally didn't exist in space. The most damage the could be done to a human being, or alien, is getting attacked by another species. In Voltron's case, it's the Galra, and whereas the Earthlings on the castle ship missed what their families would do when they were sick, they certainly didn't miss the congested sinuses, the headaches, or sore throats from coughing so hard that came with being sick. Lance would talk about how his mother would sing to him as a kid; so softly that he felt as if his head would stop hurting. Hunk would talk about how his parents would cuddle him, giving him warmth and affection while he was resting in bed. Then there's Pidge, who talked about how Matt would read her stories to help her sleep, her father would run out and buy her things to make her feel better no matter if it was just the sniffles or a sickness so strong she had to stay in bed. And her mother would make the greatest soup that when she mentioned that memory, she nearly teared up.

On Altea, sickness wasn't common amongst them. Sure the Alteans worked hard, though not hard enough to make them fall ill. Allura and Coran couldn't understand why their paladins were upset over missing how they would get sick, and even more confused how they could _miss_ all the symptoms they mentioned. (“Why would someone enjoy that? That sounds awful.” Allura would say, while the others would silently agree.)

So when Keith suddenly ends up sick – fever, coughing, and slight congestion – it comes off as a shock to everyone; not just Allura and Coran. The cryopods weren't made for things like colds – just injuries like cuts, bruising, and broken bones. So, unfortunate for Keith, he would have to wait it out. He tried to convince the others he could train just fine in this state, and even though Allura was concerned with Keith's condition, was perfectly fine with him training. The others? _Not so much_.

Hunk had asked Coran about what planets they could stop at so he could gather supplies to make something for Keith to eat that wasn't green food goo, as well as some sort of medicinal herb that could help that cough and congestion. Pidge said she would go with, to help Hunk on his search, and Lance pretty much forced Keith to go lay down, even going as far as giving Keith his eye mask to make sleep easier. Keith turned it down, and although he said he was fine, his chest felt warm, happy with how much everyone cared about him. Reluctantly, he goes to his room to rest, but not before Shiro pats him on the shoulder and says he would check on him later. Keith smiles slightly at that, and finds sleep coming to him easy after he knows Shiro would check up on him.

The next time Keith opens his eyes is when his door swishes open. Having had been facing the wall as he slept, he turns over, expecting Shiro only to see three faces instead of one. He wasn't seeing things from his fever – Hunk, Pidge, _and_ Lance were all in his room, with Hunk carrying a tray with some items on it. One of the items even looked more edible than food goo. He sits up, and as soon as he does that, the tray is placed on his lap.

“The pink stuff is medicine,” Hunk says, pointing out to the smaller cup of pink liquid. “it should help your coughing and congestion. You're supposed to feed a fever though, so--”

“ _So_ , Lance and I helped in the kitchen,” Pidge continued, a wide smile on her face. “and managed to make something that tastes like chicken broth?”

“Hunk and Pidge couldn't find anything that resembled chicken, or noodles, but there was fruit and fruit is basically a go-to sort of thing when you're sick. In my opinion, anyway.” Lance adds in with a shrug. “Just no pineapple. Bothers your throat more.”

“Uhm, thanks? I-I guess?” Keith stammers a little, not used to someone caring about him this much, let alone three people at once. He feels warm, unsure if it's from feeling _happy_ or from his fever. He downs the medicine without a second thought though, shuddering at the taste. “Okay.. that's probably _the worst thing_ I **ever** tasted.”

The trio snickers at Keith's reaction towards the pink medicine Hunk made, breaking out into a fit of laughter when they heard him whine when he couldn't get the taste out of his mouth. Even in space, with the many different ingredients they could come across, _no one_ could make a medicine that tasted good enough for someone to want to drink the whole bottle without complaint. After calming down, the trio leaves Keith to eat in peace, and again, Keith thanks them. After how many months or so in space, he's opened up a lot more. Sure he could be as playful as the others, but he doesn't show it as often as everyone else. Shiro usually gives him a good push to join in on the fun, even breaking out into a laughing fit when the topic of gun noises are brought up again, and Keith makes a ' _pew pew_ ' noise while making finger guns.

Although Keith couldn't finish what he was brought, he did manage to drink half the soup and eat some of the fruit. He's already starting to feel better, but feels drowsy, not to mention still very warm thanks to his fever. He sets the tray down besides his bed, and moves back under his blankets, going back to sleep. It takes him a lot of tossing and turning, trying to find the cooler side of his bed to cool down his body. Eventually, he falls asleep, and the next time he wakes up, it's to the sound of a voice calling out to him. One blink of his eyes and he sees Shiro's figure, blurred from not being fully awake yet. He lets out a tired hum, rubbing at his eyes to see Shiro's smiling face.

“Hey,” Shiro greets, pulling the chair from the desk in the room to sit next to Keith's bed. “you doing okay, Keith?”

“Besides by body feeling like it's on fire? _Peachy_.”

“I can detect that sarcasm, you know.” Shiro points out, making Keith hum and roll his eyes. “So, you have a fever still, then?”

Keith goes to respond, only to jump and freeze at the sudden coolness on his forehead. He blinks fast, keeping his head still as he looks to his left, where he sees Shiro's metal arm stretched out. It feels nice, though it was so unexpected and sudden that he's speechless. For a moment, Shiro is, too, until he realizes he made a mistake. He pulls back his hand, and it takes all the willpower Keith had in him to not grab onto Shiro's arm to keep that hand there for a while longer. As much as he didn't think it was a mistake, Shiro did.

“Uhm, oops?” Shiro's shoulders shake as he chuckles lightly, staring down at his metal arm. “Wrong arm, huh?”

“No!” Keith suddenly shouts, making Shiro jump, a confused look on his face. “No, _right_ arm.”

There's a moment of silence and then--

“Keith. Was that a pun..?” Shiro slowly asks, the look of horror on his face. “Oh god. You're a lot worse than I thought.”

“Shut up. That doesn't matter.” Keith reaches out, grabbing onto Shiro's arm. “I got an idea.”

Within in a few minutes, Keith had made room for Shiro on his bed, patting the spot next to him. Shiro still thinks Keith isn't himself from his fever, since he's normally not this happy to have a cuddling session. When Shiro joins him, Keith positions himself so he's using Shiro's right shoulder as a pillow, his metal hand on his forehead. He hums with content, relaxing against his boyfriend, a wide smile on his face. Shiro cracks a smile, too, the fingers on his metal prosthetic lightly playing with Keith's bangs as he keeps his hand there for his sake. Shiro lets out a sigh himself, relaxing against the pillows and moving a bit more closer to Keith to get comfortable.

“I'm _pretty sure_ medicine would work better,” Shiro mentions, moving his hand on Keith's face, trying to cool him off more. “I know the medicine Hunk gave you only helped with your cough and congestion, but I'm sure he could whip up something to help this fever of yours.”

“Nah. Don't need any of that,” Keith mumbles, hand moving to place Shiro's hand back on his forehead. It felt better there than having it on his neck or cheek, which earned a sigh from Shiro, not very pleased with having him keeping it there or otherwise, Keith wouldn't be too happy. “ _you_ are all I need, Shiro.”

Shiro feels his face grow warm from that confession, feeling so happy to hear something like that, and yet still embarrassed regardless of them being alone. His smile widens, and Shiro removes his hand from Keith's forehead, only to flip them over. Keith's still resting on his back, but now Shiro's over him, keeping himself up with his elbows as he leans down. Foreheads pressed together, lips inches apart, with wide smiles spread across each others faces. Keith's arms wrap around Shiro's chest, hand resting and grabbing at the back of Shiro's shirt, trying to pull him closer. Shiro leans closer, only to place multiple kisses across Keith's face from his forehead to his cheeks, his nose to the corner of his lips. Keith's laughing lightly from all the kisses, and although he doesn't want Shiro getting sick, he still welcomes the kisses.

“Don't kiss me,” Keith says, though doesn't push Shiro away. He only continues to try to pull him closer. “you'll get sick, too..”

“Risk I'll have to take. And if I do?” Shiro places another kiss to Keith's lips. “ _Good_. Gives me a reason to stay in bed with you all day long.”

Keith snorts, leaning up to return the kiss, “Just shut your quiznak.”

“Do it for me?”

It's a request, not a 'make me shut up' comment. Keith's more than happy to do so, continuing to give Shiro as many kisses as he could until all the affections and Shiro's warmth mixed with his fever makes him feel tired once more. They snuggle up to one another, and Shiro places his hand back on Keith's forehead once more to make him comfortable. With a 'sleep tight' from Shiro, Keith falls back to sleep, practically clinging to Shiro as he rests peacefully.


End file.
